This invention relates to shoes and more particularly to shoes that are used to cover, as a minimum, the soles of the feet while ambulating. Shoes come in a variety of functionalities, designs, sizes, shapes, colors, and materials of construction. Shoes, for the simplicity of this application, include flip-flops, dress shoes, sneakers, boots, sandals, beach shoes, moccasins, wooden shoes, high heels, sock shoes, tap shoes, toe shoes, boat shoes and any other structure intended to be placed on or around a foot, hoof, paw or flipper. Shoes are the coverings for feet which generally come in contact with the surfaces on which a person walks, runs, ambulates, scampers or moves from one place to another on. Shoes may have heels or raised areas on their soles towards the front, middle or rear.
Known shoes generally comprise a first area on the upper surface which is softer and more flexible than the lower surface (sole). Shoes may be constructed of leathers, plastics, woods, plants, papers, foams, fabrics, canvass, fibers, hairs, skins, rubbers, glass, metal, cloth, gels, water, and similar materials and/or combinations thereof. Shoes may be of solid construction or may contain spaces of air, water, gels, foam, fiber, liquids or similar materials or may contain combinations thereof.
Despite the fact that shoes have been produced for centuries, there still exists the need for better, more cost-saving, novel, and new improved types to satisfy an ever-changing world.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved, new, innovative, novel shoe type, the subject of this patent submission.